Save Me
by wisedec4u
Summary: Through the years, Jason Stackhouse has been Tara's protector and the only man she can truly count on. Will Jason's tragic mistake change that forever... Takes place during S3E9 - Everything is Broken - LEMONY SWEETNESS
1. First Love

**A/N: Hello fellow TB fans. Many Tara fans have asked me to do a Jason/Tara fic so finally here it is. This will be a 4 chapter story that will take place during Episode 3.09 - Everything is Broken and revisit Tara and Jason's relationship over the years through a series of flashbacks. The first chapter also includes parts from Episode 1.04 Escape from Dragon House. I would like to give special thanks to my beta, Smittenskitten, for helping me out on this one. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Pairing: Jason/Tara**

**Rating: M (language, lemony goodness (in later chapters)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (*sniffle, sniffle*)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - First Love<p>

"Oh God…oh God! What we gonna do, Tara?" Jason was down on his knees, his eyes wide with shock and horror. The smoking rifle he used only seconds ago lay at his side next to a puddle of blood and goo that had once been the vampire, Franklin Mott.

Tara stared blankly at the vampire's remains._ He's dead. He's really dead this time._

Three weeks ago, Franklin had kidnapped, tortured, raped and threatened to turn her into his vampire bride. She suffered at his hands for close to a week until she managed to escape the Mississippi plantation where he'd held her captive. Her body trembled, recalling the last words he said to her right before he drifted into a corpse-like sleep.

_Promise you'll never try to leave me again. If you do, I will find you. And next time, Tara, I will not be as forgiving. _

She feared his words had been true, even as she bashed his head in with an iron mace the next morning. Somehow she knew one day he'd find her and take his revenge. If not for Jason Stackhouse, she would be a drained corpse right now.

"C'mon…we gotta do somethin'…we gotta hide…this." Jason's panicked voice drew her back to the dire situation at hand. They had just murdered someone. Even if that someone was a psychotic 600 year old vampire, they could go to prison for this.

She slowly stood from her crouched position against the side of Merlotte's building. "I need you to dig," she said in a voice so calm, it surprised even her.

Jason's brows rose high on his forehead. "What?"

"Dig," she said more forcefully.

Jason began clawing at the ground with his bare hands while Tara gathered Franklin's boots and blood soaked clothing.

"Start up the truck. Put these in the back. We'll find a place to burn 'em."

Jason hesitated before taking the bloody items out her hands.

"Go. I got this," she said, staring into his troubled blue eyes. He hurried off towards his truck while she finished kicking dirt over the rest of the evidence.

Anger and disgust coiled within her stomach. Franklin had violated her in ways that she never thought possible. He made her feel weak and helpless. That was something she could not tolerate. She spat on the ground. "I hope you rot in hell, you psycho piece of shit!"

"C'mon, Tara. We gotta go," Jason shouted from the truck.

Tara stared down at the shallow grave at her feet. "You dead, sick motherfucker."

"Tara, we have to leave now!"

Tara quickly turned away and ran towards the truck where Jason, her savior, the only man she could ever count on, waited to whisk her away to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

Tara was eight years old when she decided she would one day marry Jason Stackhouse. She remembered precisely the day it happened. Tara had woken up early while her mother, Lettie-Mae, was sprawled out on the couch in a drunken slumber. Wearing her only clean pair of shorts and a sleeveless tank, she tiptoed into the kitchen and opened the cabinet door under the sink where her mother kept most of her supply of liquor. She smiled to herself as she unscrewed the top on a fifth of gin and watched the clear liquid disappear down the drain. The night before, she devised a plan to get rid of all the liquor in the house, that way her mother couldn't get drunk in the morning and would have to fix them a real breakfast. Her stomach growled at the thought. Her mother used to cook hoe cakes with bacon grease for breakfast when she was sober which seemed an eternity ago.

She was pouring out the third bottle of liquor when her mother stumbled into the kitchen looking worn and disheveled. Tara spun around, trying to hide the half empty bottle, but it slipped from her small hands and spilled on the dingy, linoleum floor.

Fear crept up Tara's spine as Lettie's eyes darted to the two empty bottles on the counter then down at the one that had rolled towards her feet.

"You… stupid…little…bitch!" Lettie sneered. "You in here pourin' out my good liquor and wasting my damn money!"

Tara thought buying liquor was a waste of money, especially when they barely had enough to pay their bills, but she wasn't going say that to Lettie's face.

Her mother moved ominously closer. Rage burned in her red-rimmed eyes as she towered over Tara. "I'm gone take every penny outta ya skinny black behind, ya hear me."

Tara cowered against the sink, bracing herself for the first strike. It came fast, leaving a fiery sting across her right cheek. The next blow was a fist against her left temple that sent her sprawling to the floor.

"How many times I gotta tell ya not to touch my shit, huh?" Each word was punctuated with a slap, a punch or a kick.

Lettie reached down and pulled her up by the hair so hard that the pain shot from Tara's scalp down to her gums, causing her to grind her teeth.

"The bible say you 'spose to do what yo' you mama tell ya. You gone learn, girl, even if I gotta beat you within an inch of yo' useless life, to do what I say!"

Tara reached over her head, trying to grab at her mother's hands to free herself, but it was no use. Even half drunk, Lettie was bigger and stronger than her. She kicked and screamed as Lettie pulled her by the hair out of the kitchen and into the small cluttered living room. Her heart thundered in her ears. She knew what was coming next.

"Please, Mama, don't!" she pleaded. "I'm sorry. I won't do it no more, I promise…please!"

"You damn right you won't!"

The phone extension cord cut like a string of razor blades as it struck Tara's tender flesh. She curled up in the fetal position, doing her best to protect her face from the succession of biting blows her mother landed against every accessible part of her body. She screamed until her voice was hoarse and all she could do was whimper. Finally, Lettie fell back against the couch sweaty and exhausted, the extension cord still wrapped around her right hand.

"Now get the fuck up and fix me a whisky sour and you betta not spill a drop."

Tara rose to her feet like an eighty year old woman. Her limbs were beyond pain, they felt numb. She limped slowly towards the kitchen.

"Make it quick too," Lettie warned. "You don't want me comin' in dere after you."

Tara quickened her steps. She opened an overhead cabinet and took out a glass, smearing it with the blood on her hands.

_Oh, no!_

She rubbed the smudge vigorously with a dish towel. More blood dripped from the open cuts on her arms and hands. She put the glass down on the counter and got out a plastic cup instead. At least it would cause less injury if Lettie decided to throw it at her. She retrieved a bottle of Captain Morgan from under the sink. As she unscrewed the top, she glanced out the window. A few yards away, she could see Sookie and Jason's grandmother's house through the clearing. It was an old house, but bigger and nicer than the one she and Lettie lived in. And it was where Tara had spent some of the happiest moments in her young life.

"What the hell's takin' you so long?" Lettie called from the living room.

Tara froze, staring out the window. _I could run over there right now. Mama wouldn't dare follow me. She's scared of white folks._

"Girl, you best to hurry up with my drink." Lettie hollered from the next room.

_If I run now, she can't stop me. She might be bigger, but I'm faster._

She glanced at the side door in the kitchen. She could slip out now, before Lettie even realized she was gone. Holding the bottle of whiskey in her right hand, she crept towards the door and turned the knob.

"Tara! You hear me talkin' to you in dere?"

Tara took a deep breath, eased outside, and silently shut the door behind her. As soon as she reached the edge of her yard, Tara threw the bottle of Captain Morgan to the ground and watched it shatter. The kitchen door flew open and Lettie stood in the doorway.

"Tara! Tara! You get yo' ugly self back here!"

Tara ignored her, running as fast as her skinny legs would carry her across the clearing and to her best friend's house.

She banged her fists on the front door. "Sookie! Open up, open up!"

Jason opened the door. His blond hair was mussed up on his head and an oversized basketball jersey hung on his narrow shoulders. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Hey, Tara. Sookie ain't home," he said groggily.

"She's comin'. Please, let me in." Tara pleaded. Jason took a step back from the door and she rushed in, but before he could shut it, Lettie was already running up the front porch.

"I'm gone crack you like you ain't never gone forget."

Jason stepped in front of Tara, shielding her from her mother's wrath.

"Is there a problem here?"

"You bet your tidy white ass there's a problem. That little bitch hid my Captain Morgan."

Tara peered over Jason's shoulder. "I didn't hide it, Mama. I threw it out."

"My gran's at the market and I ain't 'suppose to let anyone in when she's not home."

"You let her in," Lettie said pointedly, glaring down at the pubescent boy that stood between her and her daughter.

"Well, I know her!"

Lettie raised her fist and grabbed him up by the front of his jersey.

Tara shrank behind Jason, fearing what she might do next.

Jason stood his ground, lifting his chin defiantly. "Maybe I should call Sherriff Dearborn and have him come throw you in jail where I guarantee there ain't no Captain Morgan waitin' for ya."

Lettie released him and took a step back. Obviously, his threat had scared her. One thing her mother feared more than white folks was the white police.

"This ain't over." she said grudgingly before bounding down the steps.

Jason slammed and locked the door.

Tara's heart pounded against her rib cage. No one had ever stood up for her like that before. She stared up at him with surprise and wonderment. Lettie Mae was older, bigger, and stronger than Jason, but for some reason none of that stopped him from protecting her.

"Those cuts on your hands and arms look bad," he said, taking hold of her hand and raising her arm for a closer inspection. A tingle raced through her.

"I think we got some medicine I can put on the cuts so they don't leave scars."

She followed him into the living room and sat down on Gran's floral couch. The room smelled of fresh flowers and Pinesol, not liquor and old vomit like at her own house.

"I'll be right back," Jason said.

A few minutes later, he returned with a first aid kit. He sat down beside her and began to doctor her wounds. She gritted her teeth to keep from whimpering when he cleaned her cuts with alcohol.

"Why she do this to you?" He asked. She hated seeing the look of pity in his eyes.

"Because she can," she answered solemnly.

"Tara, I know this ain't none of my business, but I really think you should tell somebody what's goin' on at your house. Maybe they can help you or somethin'."

"How? By puttin' me in foster care with a bunch of strangers?"

"Maybe you'd be better off if they did."

Tears prickled her eyes, but not from physical pain. "I wouldn't be able to see Sookie and Gran no more." _And you_, she wanted to add, but that wasn't the type of thing you say to your best friend's brother.

"They might find you a nice family who live in Bon Temps then you could visit anytime you want."

Tara shifted her gaze from his. "Nobody wants me Jason, not even my own mama really. Maybe if I was a cute little white baby, somebody would want to adopt me, but I'm not and I got nowhere else to go."

Jason turned her chin back towards him. "You know you're always welcome here, Tara. You're like family."

Tara smiled, but knew that even though Gran had always treated her kindly and Sookie was like the sister she never had, there was no way they could take in another mouth to feed. Besides, Lettie wouldn't stand for it.

"Thanks, Jason."

"Don't mention it."

He finished putting the bandage on the back of her hand. To her surprise, he bent down and gently pressed his lips against it.

Her cheeks warmed. "Wh…What you do that for?"

Jason lifted his head and smiled at her. Tara's heart did a flip then another. He was definitely going to be a heartbreaker some day.

"I used to get a lot of cuts and scrapes when I was little. My ma used to tell me a kiss makes the wounds heal faster. "

Tara raised a skeptical eyebrow. "And you believed her?"

"Nah, but what harm can it do, right?"

He got up and went to turn on the television. "You wanna watch some cartoons? I think GI Joe is on."

Tara hated GI Joe. She preferred watching the Smurfs.

"Sure," she said. "That's my favorite show."

Jason eyes lit up. "Great! We can watch it together until Gran and Sook get back."

He flopped down on the couch and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him as if it was the most natural thing for them to do.

The heat of his breath feathered against her temple as he spoke, "Tara."

"Huh?" She answered, staring absently at the small television screen as the Joes battled against the evil forces of COBRA.

"If you're ever in trouble again, I want you to come to me or Sook, okay?

"Alright," she said, but knew her voice didn't sound convincing.

"I mean it, Tara, if your mama or anybody else tries to hurt you, I'll do my best to protect you, I promise."

She lifted up to stare into his intense blue eyes. He was just a couple of years older than her and no match for the likes of someone as mean as Lettie-Mae Thornton, but the look on his face told her he was serious.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because…Because I know how much Sook cares about you, so I guess that means…" His cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink. "I…I care about you too."

Tara couldn't hold back her grin.

She turned and settled back into the crook of his arm. It was at that moment; Tara knew that one day she'd grow up and marry Jason Stackhouse.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Saved Me. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Remember your feedback is what makes me want to crank out more Tara-centric stories so keep 'em coming...<strong>


	2. Never Again

**A/N: Sorry I made you wait so long for the next chapter. I've been focusing on my original work, so my fanfic kind of fell to the back burner. I would like the thank my beta, Smittenskitten10, for sticking with me after my long hiatus. Also, I appreciate all the reviews I've received. I glad there are still some Jason/Tara fans out there. I'm so shocked that there aren't more Jason/Tara fics out there. Maybe we can all do something about that. Anyways, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Never Again<strong>

Jason's eyes darted from shadow to shadow, listening for any signs that they weren't alone. Silence filled the muggy night air. Except for the occasional shriek from a bat flying overhead or the buzzing of insects, the rock quarry was completely deserted. He watched the flames and smoke billowing out from a rusty tin barrow that he and Tara found and filled with paper, debris, and blood soaked clothing.

He threw Franklin's cowboy boot into the fire. "I think that's everything," he said, watching the flames, shoot up and spark under the moonlight.

"Not everything," said Tara. "I still got him in my head." The flat, emotionless tone of her voice made him pause and turn to look at her face. She was staring into the fire, but not truly seeing what was in front of her. It scared him, seeing her that way, knowing her mind was someplace he couldn't reach. He'd seen that same haunted look on her face at Sookie's house the day after Egg's was shot. Guilt had lodged a big lump in his throat then, the same way it did now.

"You're safe now, Tara, you know that don't you?" he said tentatively. "It's over."

She remained silent, staring into the crackling fire, her arms wrapped snug around herself as if she wanted to curl into a tight ball. He wanted to go to her, pull her to him, and comfort her. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Mentally, he wasn't in any better shape than she was. His mind was still trying to digest what had happened earlier tonight. He killed someone…_again_. Sure the vampire was trying to kill Tara, but that didn't change what he'd done. It didn't lessen the blood on his hands. He closed his eyes and a nightmarish reel played in his mind. He could hear Eddie's scream as Amy staked him, saw the gaping hole in the back Egg's head after he shot him, and Franklin's body exploding into a geyser of blood and guts right in front of him. _Blood. So much fucking blood. _

_Jesus!_ He would never be able to sleep again. He tasted bile in the back of his throat. He squeezed his eyes tighter and pressed a hand to his churning stomach. The nausea was overwhelming and intense. He staggered backwards and doubled over, feeling like he was going to puke. He quickly moved away from Tara to a nearby bush. Bending forward, he took in several gulps of air until the nausea slowly subsided. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Tara was still standing in the same position as he'd left her.

"Tara?" He called.

No response. Was she in shock? He heard about victims going into shock after a major trauma from his combat and rescue training with the Fellowship of the Sun, not to mention, he'd watched a Trauma Unit marathon on television last night. He'd have to snap her out of it some way. They needed to leave. Get away from this place before someone noticed the fire and smelled the smoke.

He approached her with caution like a young fawn in the woods. "Tara…you alright? I think it's best if we get goin' now," he said in as gentle of voice as he could muster.

Finally, she turned her head and looked at him, her big doe eyes reflecting the firelight. "You seen a vamp die before?" she asked.

The question halted him in his tracks. Eddie's pale face flashed across his brain. He swallowed. "Yeah. I seen it before. Ain't somethin' I ever wanted to see again."

"Funny," she said, though her voice held no humor. "…that something that can cause so much fuckin' pain and destruction turned out to be just a big pile of …of nothin'."

Jason didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet.

She stared off into space. "Franklin told me he loved me and in his crazy screwed up way I think he believed it. He tied me up, tortured, and raped me, and the whole time he kept tellin' me how much he loved me and that it was meant to be." She turned to face him, her dark gaze holding him where he stood. "He told me I was misery personified and that was why he wanted me. Ain't that some fucked up shit, even for a vamp?"

She looked back at the fire. "I think he was right though. I am misery…my whole fucked up life ain't been nothin' but misery." Her chin quivered. Tears streamed down her sharp cheeks. Jason's heart twisted. He went to her, placing his arm around her shoulders and stroking the long braids that fell down her back.

"It ain't true, Tara. Sure you had yourself a run of bad luck, but that don't mean that things can't change."

She looked up at him with liquid eyes. "Sometimes I feel like just givin' up. That life ain't worth the trouble."

Jason wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. His stomach tightened, wishing he could take her pain away. "I know you, Tara, you're not a quitter. You're tough. You, Gran and Sook are the strongest women I've ever known. You'll get through this, Tara. Somehow, we both will."

They stared at each other for a long time. The moment was changing into something else entirely. His body tensed. This wasn't the first time he'd felt a pull towards Tara that wasn't altogether brotherly, but he chose to ignore it now as he did those other times when he'd been tempted by her unconventional beauty. She was Sookie's best friend and like family to both of them. He wanted to remain her friend, her protector, nothing more, at least that what he kept telling himself. He pulled away from her, putting a safe distance between them. Tara straightened, sniffled and wiped her nose.

"You want me to take you back to Sook's?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "She's probably there with Bill and I swear I can't be in the same room with that vamp unless I got a damn stake in my hand."

Jason worried his bottom lip, thinking. "We can go to my place and get cleaned up. You could…uh..." He touched the back of his neck, feeling the heat rising under his collar. "…sleep in my bed. Of course, I-I'll take the let out couch."

Tara rubbed her bare shoulders and stared at the ground. "Alright."

Jason and Tara climbed into his truck. Right before he placed the key in the ignition, Tara slid her hand over his and squeezed gently. He turned to look at her face which was filled with gratitude. He gave a slow nod in return then started the engine. He knew if he had to do it over again, he would. For her. No other words were spoken as he drove her back to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback-<strong>

Jason floated on his back in the water, staring up at the cloudless sky.

"You comin' in or what, Tara?"

"I told you I ain't gettin' my hair wet." She snapped.

Jason swam towards the dock where Tara was sitting with her long, skinny legs hanging over the edge and her feet hidden beneath the water's surface. She leaned back with her arms stretched out behind her, eyes closed and face tilted up towards the sun.

"Aw c'mon," he pleaded. "I don't wanna swim by myself."

"Then wait for Sookie. She'll be back in a sec."

"I don't wanna wait for Sook. Let's play Marco Polo like we used too."

She opened one eye with a raised brow and pursed her lush lips. "I'm almost fourteen, Jason. Marco Polo's for kids."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Jason frowned. He moved his arms and feet, treading water. _Girls,_ he thought with a frustrated sigh. He wondered what happened to the old Tara who used to wrestle, catch crawfish, and play hide and seek with him in the woods. This Tara hardly ever laughed anymore, would snap at him faster than a rattle snake, and didn't like to get her hair wet.

"Then let's race," he said, trying again.

"I don't want to."

"You scared I'll beat you?" He said smiling, knowing that his comment would at least get a rise out of her.

"Boy, I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back."

"Then get in and prove it," he dared her.

"I told you I don't wanna get my hair wet. It gets all big and nappy and takes me all day to straighten it."

Jason got out the water and climbed up the bank to the dock's ladder. Once on top, he shook himself like a wet dog and came to stand over her. Water dripped from his body on to the heated wood planks.

"Why you keep lettin' Sookie straighten your hair anyway?" he asked. "I like how you used to wear it." Tara had done away with the plaited pigtails a long time ago. In fifth grade she started wearing her hair in a tight curly bob that fell just below her ears. He remembered how the other kids teased her, telling her it was too big and too kinky, but Jason liked the look and texture of it. Now, Tara spent an hour, two or three days out of the week, in his sister's room, having Sookie press and style her hair.

Her brows creased. "You drippin' water on me, Jason." She still had her eyes closed.

"Why the heck you come to the pond if you didn't wanna get wet?"

Tara turned to look up at him then. Her eyes went to his bare chest then slowly down to the wet cut-offs clinging to his lower body. Her mouth hung open slightly before she quickly looked away. Jason bit his lip, trying to hold back a smirk. He wasn't vain, but had gotten used to girls looking at him that way ever since he turned thirteen. Now that he was two years older, he'd shot up like a weed, his shoulders were broader, his taunt muscles more defined, a thicker dusting of hair trailed down from his belly button past his waistband. He could tell from the longing looks he got from the opposite sex that he was much closer to becoming a man, according to most of the females in town, a handsome one at that.

"I just wanted to get away from my mama for a few hours. Is that a crime?" She sounded annoyed.

"Nope. I think it's a crime you gotta deal with that crazy woman at all."

Jason sat down on the edge of the dock beside her. She seemed to stiffen before scooting a couple inches away. Maybe he'd misjudged the look she'd given him. Jason bent his head towards his arm pit to check for any traces of BBO _(Bad Body Odor_). Tara had been acting so strange around him lately. One minute she was sweet as a bear meat, than the next, meaner than a pitbull chained to a shithouse outside Mexican restaurant.

"That's my mama you talkin' about, Jason. I can say those things, but you can't."

"Jeez, Tara? Did I do somethin' to make you mad?"

"No," she mumbled, giving him a sideways glance.

"Then what's the problem with you today?"

"Nothin'. I just don't feel like swimmin' right now."

He looked her over curiously. "You on the rag?"

"What?" She shot him a look that could have turned him to stone. He shrank back a little, worried she might hit him. Tara could hit pretty hard for a girl.

"Sorry, I didn't mean nothin' by it. It's just that Sookie don't like to swim when she's on, so I just figured-"

"Well, I'm not," she snapped, cutting him off. "And how the heck would you know when Sookie's on her period? I thought you boys didn't like thinkin' bout stuff like that."

Jason shrugged. "I don't, but we live in the same house so I can't help but notice. Plus, she yells at me a lot and it's always around the same time every month. I usually try to stay out of her way best I can."

Tara rolled her eyes, but he could see a ghost of a grin. He stood up, feeling the warmth of the August sun on his back. "Well, if you not gone swim with me than I'll just…"

He dived of the dock, slicing through the water like a sharpened spear. Instead of swimming immediately to the surface, he kicked his powerful legs underwater and headed in the opposite direction. When he did poke his head above the surface, he was in a shrouded area close enough to the pond's edge that Tara couldn't see him, but he could see her. He watched as she stared out at the water, obviously waiting for him to reappear.

"Jason?" She called out.

Jason stayed completely still, not uttering a word. Tara rose to her feet, shielding her eyes from the sun. He observed her from head to toe. He tried not to notice, but he couldn't help seeing the subtle changes in her body. She was wearing a bright yellow, floral two piece handed down from his sister. Though the bikini had become a size too small for Sookie a summer ago, Tara small, budding breasts barely filled out the top. Yet, below her hips were more rounded and accentuated a flat, hollowed stomach. Her arms and legs were on the skinny side, but toned. It was not hard to imagine that one day she'd have a body that would draw most men's attention. He shook his head once. _She's like a sister to me_, he reminded himself. He sank deeper in the water.

"Jason?" This time she sounded more frantic. Seconds, later she jumped into the pond with a considerable splash. She reemerged, sputtering water and wiping hair out her eyes. She turned in each direction, looking for any signs of movement. "Where are you, Jason? Quit playin'. This shit ain't funny."

Jason snickered before holding his breath and dipping his head under the water. Stealthily, he swam towards her. As he drew closer, her bright yellow bikini became a beacon directing him through the murky pond. He wrapped his arms around her legs and pulled her down with him. She twisted and pushed at him, but he didn't let go. Kicking his legs, he brought them both back to the surface.

"Jason Stackhouse! I'm gonna kill you," she screamed, struggling against him.

Jason laughed. "I knew you'd come save me."

She swatted him with her hand, "I swear to God if you ever do that again."

Jason couldn't stop laughing. "The look on your face was priceless."

"It's not funny, Jason. I thought somethin' really happened to you. That was a shitty thing to do."

Suddenly her expression turned from anger to sadness. A lump lodged in his throat and his heart skipped a beat as her brown eyes brimmed over with tears.

"Tara? Why are you cryin'?"

She looked away from him, sniffling. "What if you really had drowned, Jason? I'd have to be the one to tell Gran and Sookie that you were gone. Did you even think about that?"

"It was just a joke, Tara."

"You think it's a joke to make me worry about you. You and Sookie are my best friends. I can't stand the thought of losing either one of you. It would hurt like hell." She tried pulling away, but he tightened his arms around her waist. His heart twisted with guilt. He never imagined that she'd be this upset.

"I'm sorry," he said, cradling her head against his shoulder. Her body trembled against him. "I promise I'll never scare you like that again."

Looking down, she licked her lips and swiped the heel of her palm against her cheek. He lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I mean it, Tara. The last thing I ever wanna do is hurt you."

"I know," she said, then lowered her head back to his chest. He felt his breath catch. Everything came to a stand-still, the wind, the chirping of birds, and even the creaking of insects. The only sound that filtered through his ears was their synchronized breathing. He became acutely aware of the bare skin he held beneath his fingers. He meant to let go, he really did, but for some reason he couldn't. His heart was racing, not because he'd upset her or that he was afraid she wouldn't forgive him. He was seeing her for the first time, not as Sookie's best friend or the scared, big eyed eight year old who ran to his house for cover and slept between him and Sookie when they were kids, but as a young, attractive teenage girl. Warmth flooded his body and shot straight between his legs.

Her head shot up and her eyes widened. "Jason? Is… that your…"

His cheeks heated. "S-Sorry. I.." He pushed away from her to get some needed distance.

Her eyes shifted away from him, tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't think you…thought of me that way."

If he did ever drown, he wished it would be at this very moment. "I-I don't..I-I just can't control it sometimes. That's all. It doesn't have anything to do with you." Not able to bare the look on her face any longer, he turned away and swam toward the dock as fast as his arms and legs would carry him. He climbed out and grabbed his towel, holding it against his shameful erection.

Sookie came running down the dock. "Sorry, I took so long. Hey, where you goin'?"

He tried to rush pass her without stopping, but she grabbed him by the arm and gasped.

_Fuck!_

One look at his sister's face and he knew she read his thoughts and seen what he had wanted to do to Tara. His face flushed hot, reminding him of the time Gran caught him pulling out a stash of Playboy magazines from beneath his mattress. Why did he have to have a sister who could read minds?

"Jason, you should be ashamed," she hissed. "Gran would tan your hide if she knew what you were thinkin'. Tara's like a sister to us."

He snatched his arm away. "I don't need you to tell me that."

"I know what you do with those girls on Grover's Lane," she said. "You better not try nothin' that disgustin' with Tara."

Jason backed away, shaking his head. "You don't have to worry, Sook. It was just in my head and it ain't never gone happen, I can promise you that. I won't let it."

He ran back to the house and upstairs to the privacy of his room. He fell on to his bed, not caring that he was wearing wet clothes or that Gran would be mad if the blue from his shorts bled onto his white sheets. When he closed his eyes, all he saw was Tara's face and her big, haunting brown eyes staring back at him.

"Never again," he told himself, but deep in his heart he knew it was a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. If you like what you read so far and want me to continue, please leave a review. Feedback is what let's me know if this TaraJason fic is gaining any interest.**


	3. Anything is Possible

**A/N: Hello guys. I'm back with the 3rd installment of Save Me. Thank you for all the great reviews. It appears I even got a few converts who are digging the Tarsonship. This chapter is a lot longer than then the previous ones and will have the last flashback before my conclusion of this story. There's no beta on this chapter, so if you find any mistakes I didn't catch, please point them out so I can fix them. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy.**

**_Special Note: The confrontation dialogue between Sookie and Tara at the beginning of this chapter is from TB episode 3.10, I Smell a Rat._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tara and Jason weren't the only ones who decided to use Jason's house as a safe refuge. When they opened the front door, they were startled to find Bill and Sookie standing in the living room. Tara didn't believe this night could get any worse, but it had. Bill and Sookie were on the run from a pack of V addicted werewolves and now they were bringing their crazy shit right to Jason's doorstep.<p>

Tara shot daggers at Bill from across the room. Just the sight of him made her skin crawl. She watched him coldly as he and Jason walked out the front door.

"So what, it's you or Bill now?" Sookie called after her as she turned to leave the room.

Tara spun around to face her best friend. The fact that Sookie would even have to choose between her and that monster was something she couldn't stomach.

"I'm doin' whatever I gotta do to survive," Tara spat. "I can't help it. I wish 'em all dead, for good."

Sookie brows furrowed, her mouth set into a stubborn frown. "You're talkin' about the man I love."

Tara's throat tightened and her hands clenched into fists at her sides. The horror of what she endured over the past several weeks flashed before her eyes. "He's not a man," she hissed. "Their monsters and Bill ain't any different from the rest of 'em. They tie you up and duct tape you so you can't scream…they kidnap you…rape you…try to turn you."

Sookie stepped towards her with eyes filled with sympathy. "That's what Franklin did to you?"

Tara held her gaze, unable keep the tremor from her voice. "And the man you _love_ didn't lift a finger to save me."

"I'm so sorry.

Sookie tried to comfort Tara, but she refused by stepping away from Sookie's maternal embrace. She didn't need or want her pity. "I can't be around him, Sook," she said, looking her dead in the eye. _And I can't be around you._ She didn't say the last part out loud. She didn't have to. The hurt look in her best friend's eyes told her she'd heard her loud and clear. Tara walked away without looking back.

Moments later, she entered Jason's bedroom, shutting the door and leaning against it. She closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over again. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she walked over to Jason's dresser. She stared down at the neatly aligned bottles of cologne, aftershave, deodorant, picking them up one by one and inhaling their familiar woodsy scents. An old fashion cigar box held his gold watch, a class ring, loose keys, and a box of condoms. But what really caught her eye was an old Polaroid photo of her, Jason, and Sookie from back in high school. Gran had taken it the night of Tara and Sookie's Junior Prom. Her mouth opened slightly as she picked it up and closed the lid on the cigar box. Sookie was smiling broadly in a filmy off-the-shoulder, canary yellow dress, her favorite color. Jason had on a black tux, his white shirt and black bowtie undone at the collar. He made a goofy face, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue while putting two fingers up for bunny ears behind Tara's head. The younger version of herself stared at the camera with a forced smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Tara shook her head. A small chuckle forced its way pass her lips. Still holding the photo, she sat down on the edge of Jason's bed, feeling the springs creak beneath her. She smiled to herself, thinking she could probably still fit into that red halter dress, though it would be a bit outdated by today's standards. It was sweet that Jason kept this piece of nostalgia from their youth, but she couldn't help wondering why, considering how badly that night had turned out for the both of them.

Before she could ponder it any longer, there was a tentative knock on the door. "Tara, you decent?"

She quickly stood up and placed the Polaroid back in the cigar box.

"Yeah, c'mon in."

Jason poked his head in before entering all the way and shutting the door behind him. "You alright?"

Tara nodded then looked down at her blood stained shirt. "Just wanna get out this nasty tanktop."

"Yeah, me too…out of my shirt, I mean."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Jason cleared his throat and walked over to his dresser. He retrieved a couple of folded shirts from his top drawer. "Uh…here, you can put this on," he said, handing one of them to her.

Tara held the plaid blue and white Western shirt up to her front, feeling the corners of her mouth lifting. She'd seen the shirt before. It was one of Jason's favorites. "Thanks."

Jason turned his back and began unbuttoning his own shirt. "I don't think we'll see any werewolves tonight. Bill said he made it so they wouldn't be able to track Sookie's scent to my house."

Tara just grunted in response, pulling her tank over her head and tossing it on the floor. She didn't trust anything that vampire had to say.

"But I got my rifle," Jason continued. "And I'll keep watch just in case."

Tara pulled Jason's shirt up over her shoulders, loving the softness of it against her skin. "Sookie wouldn't be in this fuckin' mess if she hadn't chased Bill's ass all the way to Mississippi in the first place."

"You're probably right, but we both know how bull headed Sook can be," Jason said, taking his shirt off and tossing it on the floor as well. "Once she's got somethin' in her head, it's hard to get her to turn it loose."

Tara flopped down on the bed, fastening the rest of the buttons on the shirt he'd given her. She pulled her hair band off and ran her fingers through her braids at the base of her skull to loosen them around her shoulders. "I just don't see how Sookie can fall for someone like that." She looked up and was caught off guard by the sight of smooth, bare skin. She licked her dry lips, taking in the broadness of his shoulders and letting her eyes linger over the sinewy lines of his back. Her gaze traveled lower to the indentation where his waist met the slight curve of his buttocks.

She forced herself to look away, trying desperately to think of something besides the beautiful man who was undressing right in front of her. "That vampire's…no good for her." Her voice sounded a bit too breathless even to her own ears.

_Get a grip, girl?_ She told herself. _It ain't like I never seen the boy with his shirt off before_. Her gaze wondered back to where he was standing. She'd gotten over her schoolgirl crush a long time ago. It must be the excitement of tonight that had her so on edge, so fully aware of him.

Jason pulled on his denim shirt and turned to face her, giving her a glimpse of washboard abs that looked good enough to lick and worship. Her breath caught and she squeezed her thighs together in response. _You are so fucked up, Tara, it's not even funny, _said the little voice in her head.

"Tara, you sure you're alright?"

"Huh?"

He bent closer, his brows furrowed with concern. "I was talkin' and you seemed like you checked out for a few seconds."

Tara shook her head, embarrassed. "It's just hard to process everything that's happened tonight."

Jason nodded and patted her on the shoulder. "Well, everything will be a lot clearer in the mornin'. If you need me, I'll be in the living room with Sook." He turned to leave.

She gripped the bedspread to keep from reaching for him. "Jason," she called tentatively.

"Yeah, Tara?"

Tara scooted back further on the bed. She didn't know what she wanted really until she heard the words coming out of her mouth. "You mind stayin' with me for a little while longer?"

He looked over his shoulder at the bedroom door before his gaze returned to her with a look of uncertainty.

"Please," she said, "Just until I fall asleep."

He gave her a shy grin that reminded her of when they were kids. "Sure, Tara."

She scooted over to make room for him on the bed. He stretched out beside her with his back against the headboard and placed his arm around her shoulders. She curled into him as she always did from the time she was eight years old. Tara didn't know why, but being in Jason's arms always made her feel like coming home, not her real one of course, but the one she wished she had. She snuggled closer, comforted by the heat of his body pressing against her side and his familiar woodsy scent surrounding her. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. Ten minutes later she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK-<strong>

"You look hot, Tara," Sookie exclaimed, a wide grin splitting her face from ear to ear. "I knew red would be perfect on you. And don't worry JB's cousin will definitely like you and you're right your legs do look sexier in red heels."

Tara folded her arms and glared down at her best friend who was standing at the foot of the stairs in a chiffon, off the shoulder, canary yellow prom dress. "Girl, I told you to stay outta my head."

Sookie shrugged and smirked. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Tara rolled her eyes and carefully descended the steps, holding onto the railing so she wouldn't tumble forward and make a complete fool of herself. Gran appeared from the kitchen with her new Polaroid camera in hand. "Don't you two look as pretty as flowers blooming in springtime," she said, perusing Tara and Sookie's attire from head to toe. Tara spun around so Gran could see her new prom dress from all angles. The soft satiny fabric flared out just above her knees.

"I bet your ma just loved you in that dress." Gran, said. She always made an effort to acknowledge Tara's piss poor excuse for a mother by pretending that Lettie Mae actually gave a damn. Tara had no such delusions and refused to feed that particular fantasy.

"Mama was too drunk to get out of bed to see my dress, not that she would care anyway."

Gran held her smile and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Well, I think it's absolutely breathtaking, though you might wanna wear a light sweater over it. It could get chilly tonight." She waved toward her granddaughter. "Sookie, run upstairs and grab one of your sweaters for Tara."

Sookie and Tara shared a look of amusement. "Yes, ma'am," said Sookie before bounded up the steps.

"So who's the gentleman caller escorting you this evening?"

Tara held back a smirk, wanting to roll her eyes at Gran's outdated expression.

"I've never met 'im before. Sookie said he's her date's cousin. He goes to LSU."

Gran looked impressed. "Aw, a college boy."

Just then Jason came through the front door and he wasn't alone. Her heart took a dive into the pit her stomach when she saw the curvy red head in a slinky gold dress, clinging to his arm. She had to admit he looked unbelievably sexy in his rented tux. Adding insult to injury, his collar and bowtie were undone and his dirty blond hair looked perfectly rumpled. Tara didn't have to guess what he'd been up to.

"Hey, Gran," he said with that crooked grin that always made Tara's stomach do flip flops.

"Jason," Gran said with a slight edge of disapproval.

"I want ya'll to meet my prom date. This here's uh…uh..."

"Jenny McGowen," said the red head under his arm.

"Right, Jenny," he said, managing to look somewhat embarrassed by his lapse in memory. "This here's my gran and this is Tara Thorton, my sister's best friend."

Jenny shot Tara a cursory glance, but didn't bother to acknowledge her. "Nice to meet ya, Mrs. Stackhouse," Jenny said, holding out her hand and smacking gum the entire time.

"Likewise, dear," Gran said in a clipped tone.

Jason's gaze fixed on Tara, his intense stare making her feel warm all over. "Wow. You look nice, Tara."

She tucked a loose tendril of hair behind her ear unable to hold back her grin. "Thanks, Jason. Uh, you look nice too." Was it just her imagination or did his eyes linger a little longer on her face than usual?

"Oh, I thought I saw that dress at the flea market last week," said Jenny, giving Tara a tight smile. "But I guess it does look better on you than it did that mannequin." She popped her gum and Tara wished she could shove it right down her throat. Thank goodness, Sookie chose that moment to come down the stairs.

"Who's this?" she asked, putting on her 100 watt smile, but Tara knew better. Sookie only smiled that way when she didn't like someone, but didn't want to be obvious about it.

"Sookie, this is Jenny McGowen," said Gran. "Your brother's prom date."

"Oh," she said, feigning surprise. "I've seen you around school. Cheerleader, right?"

"Captain, actually," said Jenny with a touch of smugness. "I'm also being nominated for prom queen this year."

The front doorbell rang. "That must be our dates," Sookie said, a little too cheerfully. She slipped her arm through Tara's and pulled her towards the living room.

"She's working her way through the football team," Sookie whispered. "She's already screwed everybody in the defensive line up. She thinks goin' out with my brother will help win her points as prom queen."

"How do you know all that?" asked Tara.

Sookie tapped her finger against her temple. "How do you think I know?"

Sookie opened the door and there stood JB Du Rone, the only male student at Bon Temps High School that could give Jason a run for his money in the good looks department. Tall, squared jawed, and muscular with dark hair and even darker eyes, JB was the epitome of virile male beauty. He was tender-hearted too, but dumber than box of rocks. Tara assumed that was his appeal for Sookie. She didn't have to bother reading his mind because there was very little there beyond the surface.

Tara's attention was drawn to the shorter male standing beside him. He wasn't as handsome as JB, but he was still very attractive. His whisky colored eyes widened with surprise as he ran a hand through his sandy brown waves and looked from Sookie to JB then back to her.

"You must be Tara," he said, with a dimpled grin that immediately put her at ease. "Sookie and JB didn't tell me you'd be so..so..."

She raised a brow at him.

"Pretty," he finished.

She'd at least give him points for recovering quickly.

"I'm Tom," he said, holding out a wrist corsage made of fresh white lilies and baby's breath nestled around a single red rose. Hesitantly, Tara held out her arm and let him put the band around her wrist. She'd never seen anything so dainty and pretty and she appreciated him taken the time to buy it for her.

"Thank you, it's beautiful."

Tom's gaze locked with hers. "Just like the girl who's wearin' it."

Tara didn't swoon, but she had to admit it was one of nicest things a guy had ever said to her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that Jason was leaning against the frame of the living room entry way, one arm casually slung over Jenny's shoulder. He snorted and rolled his eyes. She ignored him and turned her attention back to her date.

"Sookie says you go to LSU."

His grin grew even wider, making him more handsome than she initially thought. "Yes. I'm a sophomore this year," he said. "My majors in Accounting."

"If ya'll don't mind, my cousin's gone drive us tonight," interjected JB. "I lost my license again and my dad wouldn't let me borrow the car without it, so Tom volunteered."

"Oh, too many speeding tickets?" Sookie asked.

"No," JB said, looking embarrassed. "I lost it in the laundry, I think."

Tara put a hand up to her mouth to keep from snickering while Tom shook his head and chuckled.

Sookie patted her date lightly on the arm. "That's okay JB. Thanks for volunteering, Tom."

"My pleasure. Ya'll ready to get goin' yet?"

"Oh, wait," said Gran. "I wanna takes some pictures before ya'll go."

They all stood in the living room while she snapped instant photos of them separately, as a group, with their dates, without their dates. Finally, it was Jason who said, "Gran we all better get going or the prom will be over before we even get there."

Gran stood on the porch waving with tears in her eyes as they got into their vehicles to leave. Tara couldn't help watching with envy as Jason helped Jenny climb into the passenger seat of his truck.

"We'll have fun tonight," said Sookie, giving her hand a gentle squeeze then leaning closer to whisper in Tara's ear. "And Tom thinks you're really sexy."

An hour and half later, Tara found herself sitting at a table alone, bored out of her skull. _Fun my ass!_ She slumped down in her seat, pulling her borrowed sweater tighter around her body. Destiny's Child's_ Bootylicious_ was pumping loud through the speakers as a crowd of teenagers, dressed to the nines in formal wear, gyrated and shook their bums to the pulsating beat. The prom committee had decorated the gym to resemble a medieval castle with shimmering lights and tassels all around. There were even papier-mâché knights standing at the entrance of the gym when they first walked in the heavy double doors. It was beautiful and magical and extremely cliché and Tara wished she was anywhere but here.

"You're not having any fun are you?" said a male voice. She looked up to see that Tom had returned with their drinks. He sat down in the seat next to her and handed her a plastic cup filled with punch. She lifted the cup to her mouth and stopped short of drinking it. Tara hadn't lived with a drunk for sixteen and a half years without knowing a spiked drink when she smelled one. She handed it back to him. "What you put in it?"

He leaned forward so he could be heard over the blaring music. "Just somethin' to loosen you up a bit."

"No, thanks," she said with a shake of her head.

"Aw c'mon, Tara. One drink ain't gone kill you."

"I said no."

He frowned. "Are you always this difficult?"

"Only when I'm being peer pressured to drink alcohol."

She waited for him to say she was being childish or to get up from his chair and leave, but instead he just leaned back and stared at her with that cute dimpled grin that made her want to smile right back at him. He set her drink on the table. "Fair enough. So what else would you rather do besides not drinkin'? Do you wanna dance?"

She looked out at the sea of bodies, not feeling the slightest urge to join the fray, but it was better than sitting in one spot all night moping over her best friend's brother and his date.

"I guess dancing's okay," she said. He held out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her on to the dance floor. The deejay was playing a popular hip hop song so the crowd began to swell quickly. Legs and elbows bumped her from several directions. She was relieved when the next song was a slow ballad and she didn't have to worry about some clumsy idiot stepping on the back of her heel or kicking her in the calf. Tom pulled her close, much closer than she should have allowed, but he smelled good and was nice and whispered all the right things in her ear as they danced in front of a whimsical painted castle with shimmering lights hanging overhead.

"I'd like to be your white knight and take you away from all this," he said, nuzzling her ear. She pulled back to look into his face which was a bit flushed with color. He smiled at her and she wondered how long he'd been sipping on that spiked punch before he returned to her table.

"Meaning what exactly?" she asked.

"Let's get outta here, Tara, and go for a ride or somethin'."

"What about JB and Sookie?"

Tom turned his head and smiled, "Looks like your friend and my cousin are having a good time all by themselves. We'll be back before they even miss us."

Tara followed his gaze. Sure enough, Sookie and JB looked like they were having the times of their lives. A few yards away another couple caught and held Tara's attention. Jason and Jenny were all over each other, bumping and grinding on the dance floor like they were the only two people on the whole fucking planet. Tara bit down on her tongue and tasted blood.

Jenny linked her arms around Jason's neck, pulling his face down for a hot and heavy kiss that lasted way too long to be considered decent at a high school prom. A second later, Jason took Jenny's hand in his and led her through the crowd. Tara turned away, biting back tears, feeling like someone had just punched the air out her lungs. She knew where they were going and didn't have to wonder what they were about to do.

Tom's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "So what do you say, Tara? You wanna get out of here and have a little fun?"

She looked into Tom's eyes that were lowered at half mast, a little glassy, a little red, but filled with desire for her. Only for her.

_Fuck it, _she thought, taking hold of his hand. "C'mon," she said. "I know a place we can go."

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time she'd let a boy do more than just kiss her. A touch here, a little rub and a stroke there. Most of the times, which were few and far between, she would pretend she was someplace else, with someone else. She would close her eyes and imagine her fingers delving into silky strands of dirty blond hair as a boy clumsily fondled her breasts. She would see Jason's cerulean blue eyes, that shy crooked grin and her cunt would pulse and quiver with need. She would feel his strong hands exploring the planes and angles of her body, smell his woodsy scent surrounding her and that would be all it took to make her cry out, exploding into a wave of euphoric tingles.<p>

Now as she lay in the backseat of Tom's car, parked on Grovers Lane, letting him touch her in intimate places, she didn't feel like closing her eyes or pretending. It hurt too much to think of the boy who held her heart from the time she was a little girl. Jason would probably own a piece of it until the day she died. The saddest part was he'd never even know it. A tear escaped the corner of her eye as she choked back a sob. _God, I'm so fucking pathetic._

"God, you're…so…fuckin'…sexy," Tom breathed into her ear, his hot breath puffing against her cheek. His hands seem to move everywhere at once. "I can't wait to fuck that sweet black pussy of yours." His hand slid up her thigh and between her legs to stroke her through her panties. She didn't like the way he touched her. He was too rough. His fingers felt like sandpaper every time they rubbed against her skin.

"I didn't say nothin' about us fuckin'," she said, pressing her hands against his chest.

He pushed forward, wedging his hips between her thighs. As his mouth slid over hers, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and taste it on his tongue. She turned her face away, trying to fight down the nausea building in her stomach.

"Aw c'mon, Tara," he said, trailing sloppy, wet kisses up and down the side of her neck and under her jaw. "No need to play hard to get. I know you want it. Why else would you bring me here?"

She pushed at him harder. "I made a mistake. Take me back, now." Her words only made him more persistent. His grip tightened around her upper arms.

"I didn't come out here to get my cock teased by some silly high school girl."

"Ow! You're hurtin' me. Stop it, Tom! I'm not gonna fuck you." She writhe beneath him, panic starting to take hold. That dimple grin didn't look so cute any more. It was more like a malevolent sneer.

She twisted her body, trying to buck him off so she could close her legs, but his heavy weight and the lack of space made it impossible to move. To make matters worse, her dress had hitched up higher around her thighs. His nails scratched her tender skin, as he roughly hooked her panties and attempted to pull them down her hips. They struggled in a tug-a-war until the thin material snapped, leaving her totally exposed to him.

His hot gaze raked over her naked mound. He licked his lips. "Fuck…this is gonna be good." He forced her further down on the seat. She kicked her legs and tried to fight him off, aiming for any part of his body she could reach.

"Get the fuck off me Tom! I mean it, I'll scr-."

His hand wrapped tight around her throat, cutting off her oxygen. She reached up, clawing at his face, his hand, anything to get him off her so she could breathe.

"Quit movin!" he shouted, grabbing both her wrist with his other hand. "Or I swear I'll choke the fuckin' life out of you."

She nodded frantically, desperate for air. He finally let go of her neck so he could work on getting his zipper down. Tears trickled down the corners of her eyes as he forced her legs wider apart to accommodate him.

"Please, Tom, don't do this," she cried. For some reason she thought there might be a chance she could still reason with him. He'd been so nice when they first met and while there were at the prom together. "I-I thought you liked me."

His cruel laugh made her cringe. "I do, baby," he said in a sugary voice. "I've always had a thing for you black chicks. You know, darker the berry, the sweeter the juice. And I bet your sweet pussy gone feel good ridin' my cock."

Tara tears dried up. She wasn't going to lay here and make this easy for him. "What's wrong?" she hissed. "Your tiny dick can't get hard unless you force girls to have sex with you?"

"Shut up, bitch!"

"I bet your mama's so proud—"

"I said…shut..the …fuck…up!"

"-that she has a fuckin' limp dick rapist for a son."

He clamped his hand over her mouth. She bit his finger and managed to scream as his erection pressed against her inner thigh, seeking to violate its target. Tara squeezed her eyes shut and screamed again. She thought she heard a car door open right before cool air touched her bare skin. When she opened her eyes, Tom was no longer inside the car, but lying on the ground holding his side. Jason was standing over him with his fist waving in the air.

"You keep your fuckin' hands off her, you piece of shit."

Tom stared up at him, wide-eyed with blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "What the fuck, man? This ain't none of your business."

Tara scrambled out of the car as Jason snatched him up by his collar. He pinned Tom against the passenger door. "Tara_ is_ my fuckin' business, you asshole. Anyone who tries to hurt her is gone answer to me. You got that, motherfucker?"

Tom flinched, holding up his hands to fend off another attack. "Alright, alright. Just calm down."

Jason shoved him hard. "Now get the hell outta here before I kick your ass again."

Jason turned his back and walked away, his face etched in rigid lines. Jenny ran up to meet him while Tara stood shaking with the realization of what just happened.

Tom glared at her then sneered. "You really must be a hot piece of ass for your boyfriend to go all caveman on me." He spat on the ground. "He must have a thing for nigger bitches too."

For a moment, Tara thought she was just imagining that he was talking to her. She took a step forward, her hand balling into a fist. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" This guy must have a serious death wish. After what he'd just tried to do to her, he was lucky to still have his dick attached to his balls.

Before she could take another step, Jason charged towards him. Tom's eyes widened when he saw Jason coming at him. He tried to run to the other side of the car, but Jason tripped him and he went down like a lead stone in the dirt. Jason jumped on top of him, hammering Tom's face with one vicious blow after another. Tara was so stunned that she hadn't even noticed Jenny running towards them. Jason stood and kicked him in the face like he was kicking a field goal in the fourth quarter. Tara heard the chilling crunch of bone breaking and saw that Tom's face was covered with blood. Jenny screamed as a tooth went flying pass her face.

Tara had never seen Jason act this way before and it scared her little, but a dark part of her enjoyed seeing Tom getting the crap beat out of him. She just didn't want Jason to go to jail for doing it. If she didn't stop Jason soon, he might even kill the guy. She ran over and grabbed him by arm. "Stop, Jason!"

Jason yanked his arm away. "This piece of shit thinks he can put his fuckin' hands on you…." He punched Tom in the face again. "…talk to you any kind of way."

"Please, Jason, he's had enough! You gone kill 'im for sure."

Jenny was still screaming in the background, making Tara's head throb. She glanced over her shoulder taking note of the girl's disheveled clothing and smeared lipstick. "Bitch, would you shut the hell up and come help me," she yelled at her. The sharp tone of her voice was enough to snap Jenny out her screaming fit. She finally came over and grabbed Jason's other arm. Though he resisted the two girls, they were able to finally drag him away from Tom's unconscious body.

Jenny held up Jason's fists. Her voice quivered. "Oh my God, Jason, look at your hands."

They were covered in blood and dark bruises. Jason snatched his fists from Jenny's grasp and rubbed them on the pants legs of his rented tux.

_Well, he can probably kiss that cleaning deposit goodbye._ Tara thought.

She took a step back as he approached her. His eyes were blazing with fury. "What the fuck were you doin' out here with him?" She'd never seen him so angry before and in all the years she'd known him, he'd never used that tone with her, not even when she and Sookie had gotten on his last nerves as kids and she knew they deserved it.

She eyes darted towards Jenny who looked on the verge of crying. It was on the tip of her tongue to say, the same thing you was out here doing, but under the circumstances she thought it better just to keep her mouth shut.

"Dammit, Tara, you're 'spose to be at the goddam prom with Sookie not in the backseat of some fucker's car. What if I hadn't been here and heard you screamin'? That asshole would've raped you!"

Tears sprung to Tara's eyes and she couldn't stop them from falling. "I-I made a mistake, Jason. I-I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say. She couldn't tell Jason the real reason why she came here with Tom. She couldn't let him know that she'd only done it to get back at him for choosing someone else, for seeing her only as his sister's best friend instead the girl who was in love with him from the time she was eight years old.

Jason raked his hands through is his hair and glanced down at Tom who was still lying on the ground, now groaning in pain. "Shit…shit…shit!" he yelled. Then he speared her with another hard stare. "Go get in the truck, Tara," he said in a rough voice that brook no argument. "I'm takin' you home."

"But Jason-," Jenny started to protest.

"You too!" he said cutting her off.

"What about my crown?" she whined.

"Get in the fuckin' truck, Jenny. NOW!"

They rode in the small cab together in silence, Jenny in the passenger seat, Tara squeezed in the middle and Jason behind the wheel. To say things were awkward was a major understatement. Tara could feel the tension vibrating around them like a live wire ready to spark a fire. She looked at Jason from the corner of her eye. The veins in his temple were visibly throbbing and his hands gripped the stirring wheel so tight, that the dark bruises on his knuckles looked pink instead of purple.

"Are you two fuckin' each other?" Jenny said sharply. Her voice cut through the dense silence so abruptly it took them both by surprise.

"What? No." Jason said, sounding shocked. "Why would you even say somethin' like that?"

"Nobody goes ape shit over a girl he ain't related to unless he fuckin' her. As far as I can tell, the two of you ain't related."

"Tara's my friend and that asshole was hurting her. What was I suppose to do?"

"Friend my ass! I'm not stupid, Jason. If you ain't fuckin' her than you must want to."

Jason was silent.

Tara frowned. "Jason and I are just friends and if I _was_ fucking him, your ass sure as hell wouldn't be here, now would you?" She held Jenny's spiteful glare with one of her own.

"Tara, you're not helping me here," Jason mumbled.

"Stop the fuckin' truck," Jenny yelled.

"Jenny, I'm not stopping the truck."

"If you don't stop this truck right now Jason Stackhouse, I'm jumpin' out, I swear it!"

Tara raised a brow at him, putting a hand on his arm. "We can't have a white girl splattered all over the road, Jason. You better pull over."

Jason cursed under his breath and pulled over to the side of the road. Jenny immediately jumped out, took off her heels, and started marching in the opposite direction.

Tara scooted over to the passenger seat, poking her head out the window to watch the drama unfold.

"Jenny… Jenny where are you goin'?"

"Back to prom," she said, still walking. "I can't believe I put up with your shit just to win a fuckin' crown."

"You're really gonna walk all the way back to school? That's crazy, Jenny. Please, get back in the truck."

Jenny flipped him the bird and kept walking. After a while, Jason walked back towards the truck with his shoulders slumped, looking defeated. Tara remained silent and as he got back in the cab and shifted the gear into drive.

Twenty minutes later, Jason was parked outside Tara's house. They hadn't spoken a word to each other on the drive over. She could barely bring herself to look at him. "Do you mind not tellin' Sookie what happened tonight," she said, gripping the door handle. "Just tell her I got sick and went home or somethin'. I don't want her to worry."

Jason stared out the windshield for a long time then said, "You know it's almost impossible to keep anything from Sookie. She'll find out eventually. She always does."

Tara knew he was right. No one could keep anything from her best friend, not even their deepest, darkest secrets…or closely guarded desires. She opened the door then stopped when she felt his warm hand clasp around her arm. She turned back to look at him.

"Tara, I-I'm sorry I yelled at you," he said in a soft voice. "It just pissed me off thinkin' of what that guy wanted to do to you and the things he said. Guys like that, they…they only want one thing, Tara. I know that sounds weird comin' from me, but I would never try to force a girl into doin' somethin' she didn't wanna do."

"I know," she said softly.

He combed his fingers through his hair and sighed. "When I saw that guy hurtin' you, I didn't think…I just…lost it. I don't know what I'd do if somethin' happened to you, Tara." His turned his face away, letting the darkness cast his profile in shadows. "It scares me that I'm not always gone be around to protect you and Sook from all the bad shit that's out there."

She scooted towards him, placing both hands on either sides of his face, turning his head so she could look deep into his eyes. The pain she saw there twisted her heart and made her want to cry. "Nobody's expecting you too, Jason. You can't save everybody all the time, but you've always been there for me when I needed you most." There was so much more she could have said then, but didn't. Instead, she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Jason."

Jason's eyes crinkled at the corners, his mouth lifting into an almost smile.

"Goodnight, Tara."

She slid over and exited his truck.

Tara watched from her front porch as he pulled away from the curb, speeding off into the night. Yes, Jason would always own a piece of her heart, but maybe, after tonight, she owned a tiny piece of his too. _"_Anything is possible_," _she said out loud as she turned off the porch light and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to tip your author. Leave a review. Thanks!<strong>


	4. All Roads Lead Home

**A/N: TB Season 4 premiere begins in 1 hour and like most of you I can't wait to see what the new season will bring, especially for Miss Tara. In celebration, I am posting the final chapter of Save Me with the Lemony Goodness I promised. This chapter is unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes you find. The dialogue in the first half of this chapter is from episode 3.10 - I Smell a Rat. I hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story, posted a review, and added it to their favs list.**

* * *

><p>Jason entered his room, pausing just inside the doorway. He smiled as he stared down at the young woman soundly sleeping in his bed. Tara looked so small, so sweet and tranquil, a stark contrast from the woman who was known for having a razor sharp tongue and hard as nails attitude. But things had always been different between them. He was one the few to ever see her tender, vulnerable side.<p>

He leaned over her, taking a closer look, watching the rise and fall of her breasts as she snored softly. Her hands were clasped together under her cheek and her tiny braids splayed over his white pillow slip. He almost reached out to wrap a tendril of her hair around his finger, but pulled back at the last second. Her eyes fluttered opened. She looked up at him with drowsy recognition and smiled. Seeing that bit of light in her eyes, gave him some hope that maybe she would be okay after all. This would all blow over and things would go back to the way they were before everything whirled so out of control.

He set the breakfast he made for her on the bedside table. Yawning, she sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"You still sleepy or you hidin' out from Sook?" he asked.

She shrugged. "From the world, I guess."

He nodded towards the tray of food. "I thought you might be hungry."

There was a slight pause as the memory of last night rose up between them. Jason looked away, not knowing if he should stay or go. He started to leave, but she called him back.

"It's okay, you know. I'm sure it's gotta feel weird havin' to do what you did."

She had no idea. He would kill a hundred Franklins if he could just take back that one night, his one horrible mistake. Sookie's words from last night rang loud in his head.

_Tell her, Jason. You'll only hurt her more if you keep this from her._

He took a deep breath, trying to gather his courage. "Tara…" he began.

"You saved my life last night," she said, looking up at him with adoration in those soft liquid eyes. "You've been savin' me since I was a little girl."

_Tell her, Jason._

"Yeah, that's what I wanna talk to you about." His feet started moving on their own, pacing in the small space between the bed and his door. "See, sometimes when you try to save people you end up not. It's almost like your right hand is not talkin' to your other hand and you don't know which one to listen to cause they both wanna do the right thing but—"

"Jason," she said cutting off his rambling. "I'm tryin' to say thank you-" she reached out her hand for him to grasp. "-for last night, lettin' me crash. You just get it."

Jason sat on the bed bedside her. His stomach churned. He could barely look at her.

"Tara, you know I ain't that deep."

He felt her warm hand slide across his skin, raising the morning stubble on his jaw. She gently, turned his face so he had no choice but to look her directly in the eye. "For some reason you like pretendin' you too dumb to know better. Do better. But you…you're good. I can count on you and ain't much of that left anymore."

A sob erupted from her lips and she leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder. He instinctively put his arms around her. Like most men, he hated to see a woman cry, but seeing Tara so torn up affected him much deeper than he thought it should.

"It's alright. Just, ya know, breathe," he said, patting her on the back.

He pressed his lips against her forehead and caressed her cheek. She responded by giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Then something unexpected happened. She kissed him again, longer this time. Her lips were softer than he had ever imagined. He tasted the tangy salt from her tears and inhaled the sweet luscious scent of honeydew on her skin. The desire he kept locked away for so many years came rushing back to the surface, threatening to spill over and consume them both. Guilt prodded him to end this before it went too far. The last thing he wanted was Tara thinking she owned him for saving her. It took every ounce of his will power to break the kiss and pull away.

"Tara, you don't have to…"

Before he could finish she was already scampering off the bed and berating herself. "I'm fucked up…I'm so totally fucked up."

She ran towards the door. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I shot Eggs." The words burst from Jason's lips like a ruptured vein. He held his breath, waiting for her to respond. She just stood there frozen, staring at him in disbelief. He hated the silence more than anything and the look on her face was like a knife slicing through his chest. Tears coursed down her cheeks and her bottom lip quivered.

"Say somethin'…Tara please…hit me, call the cops..tell me you hate me…anything."

She gave him nothing, but her back as she ran from the room. Jason tried to catch her, but she was already gone, slamming the front door behind her. What was worse, he discovered that Sookie had left too. He saw his sister's note on the kitchen counter and read it.

"Fuck!" he screamed, crumbling the piece of paper and throwing it to the floor. He promised Bill he would protect Sookie. It was the one thing he was good at. Now he had managed to screw that up too. He couldn't just stand here and do nothing. Tara and Sookie were the most important people in his life. He had to make this right, somehow. Jason grabbed his shot gun and hurried out the front door.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening…<strong>

Tara stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection, not liking the person she saw. Life had beaten her down, stomped on her, spit in her face, and Jason's confession was the knockout blow. She held the scissors in her right hand, wishing she could just erase it all, start over, and pretend this life never existed. She cut the first braid then another. They fell from her fingers one by one, piling into the sink. With each new cut, she felt a sense of relief as though she were finally exorcising the demon that had long lived inside her. She scooped up the clipped extensions, tossed them into the wastebasket then combed her fingers through her shorter, lighter curls. Her skin crawled with the filth and grime of the night before. Quickly, she peeled off Jason's shirt, her jeans and underwear then stood beneath the shower spray, letting the nearly scalding water baptize her sensitive flesh as she washed herself clean.

Tara closed her eyes and bent her head forward. The sound started as just a low rumble in the pit her stomach. It slowly rose up her esophagus, turning into a deep moan that tickled the back of her throat. She threw her head back, no longer able to contain it. An anguish scream ripped from her lips from the top of her lungs. It bounced off the walls and echoed in her ears. She pounded her fists against the cold hard tile, screaming and crying until her throat burned. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but eventually, the water turned cold, pricking her skin like needles and giving her goose bumps.

She turned off the valve and stepped out the shower. Her bare feet sunk into Sookie's lush bathroom rug. Tara's white terry cloth robe hung on the back of the door. She put it on, grateful for the warmth it provided as she ventured out into the hallway and descended the stairs. Her only thought was to return to her bedroom, hoping she could lose herself to unconsciousness, as least for the next few hours. Maybe after a restful sleep, she'd be able to figure out what to do next. No matter what, she decided she would not be in Bon Temps come morning.

The trek back to her bedroom was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. She sighed. The last thing she wanted was visitors. It was probably someone looking for Sookie. She paused, her body tensing and going on high alert. Could it be another werewolf sent by Russell? The doorbell rang again. Tara hurried into the kitchen to retrieve a knife from the wood block on the counter. She crept back to the entryway and poked her head around the corner. The doorknob was twisting. Whoever it was either had a key or managed to pick the lock. She raised the knife as her heart thundered in her chest.

The door swung open. "Hello? Sookie, you home?"

Tara felt a sense of relief then resentment as she relaxed her stance and held the knife down at her side.

"She ain't here," she said, not bothering to hide her irritation.

Jason stood in the doorway, staring at her for what felt like forever. His blues eyes settled on her freshly cut tresses. A look flickered across his face, one she couldn't quite interpret. He licked his lips and swallowed hard. "She..uh..left right before you did this mornin'. I've been lookin' everywhere for her. I was hopin' maybe she came back here."

Tara remained silent. She didn't trust herself to speak. His betrayal cut her to the bone. Once upon a time, she would have gladly given Jason her heart, now she could barely stand to look at him.

He took a step forward and she backed away, squeezing the handle of the knife.

"Tara?"

"Go away, Jason," she said in a stern voice.

He moved again and she thought he meant to come closer, but his gaze locked on to the knife she was holding and he remained rooted where he stood.

"You wasn't…you didn't try to…" His voice trailed off as though it pained him to finish the sentence.

Tara looked down at the knife and realized what he was thinking. She shook her head once.

"I'm really sorry, Tara."

She clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him. "Sorry doesn't even begin to cover what you did."

She turned her back on him and returned to the kitchen to replace the knife in its rightful slot. She gripped the edge of the counter and closed her eyes, trying to calm the raging thoughts running through her mind. Her heart jumped when she heard the front door slam. She whirled around to find Jason standing in the entryway of the kitchen glaring at her.

"You think I don't fuckin' know that!" he spat. "You think this hasn't been eatin' me up inside. There ain't a day that goes by that I don't wish I could take it back."

"Then why the hell did you lie to me." Tara shouted back. "Why did you let me believe it was Andy all this time when you knew…you fuckin' knew who did it!"

"I-I was only tryin' to protect you, Tara."

The sincerity in his eyes almost pierced her heart, but she held on to her anger using it as a deflective shield against him. "Protect me? The only thing you was tryin' to protect was your own ass."

He stepped further into the kitchen. "That's not true, Tara. Andy said it would be best for everybody if I just kept my mouth shut and let him handle it. So I did."

Tara's temples throbbed, she felt on the verge of exploding. At that moment, she wanted to make him feel at least a fraction of the pain he caused her. "I guess I was wrong about you, Jason. Maybe you are too fuckin' dumb to know better."

Jason winced. They glared at each other. It felt like the space between them grew as wide as a desert valley. The hurt look in his eyes told her she'd gotten under his skin and hit her mark, but it didn't give her the satisfaction she craved. If fact, it made her feel just the opposite. She knew he hated being labeled as dumb. Too many people thought of him as just a brainless ex-jock with a pretty face who reached his peak in high school. It was why he tried so hard to prove himself, to be a hero.

His expression turned hard. "I never claimed otherwise."

She rubbed her temples trying to sooth her emerging headache. His presence was only making her feel more stressed.

"Just leave. I can't deal with this shit right now."

"Tara, we have to deal with it."

She pointed in the direction of the door. "I said get the fuck out, Jason!"

Jason lifted his chin defiantly. His lips drew into a tight line. "You're livin' in _my_ sister's house. You can't just throw me out. And I ain't leavin' until you talk to me."

Why the hell was he making this difficult? He was the one who did her wrong, not the other way around. "Fine," she snapped, "I'll pack up my shit and leave right now. To hell with you and this fuckin' town!"

His face turned beet red. She watched his fists clench at his sides. "You'd actually leave Bon Temps…because of me?" He pointed at the living room as though his sister was standing right there. "What about Sookie? You'd just skip out on her too?"

Tara remained silent, pulling her robe tighter around her body, letting him draw his own conclusion.

He turned his back to her and gripped the frame of the entryway as though he needed it for support. His shoulders slumped before he disappeared into the living room.

_Good,_ she thought. _He's finally leaving_. Their whole exchange had sapped all her energy. All she wanted to do was return to the confines of her bedroom and hide out until morning then she would say goodbye to this piece of shit town. She took a step away from the counter. That's when she heard the crash of something fragile breaking and what sounded like a hammer banging against the wall. The dishes on the shelves rattled from the force of it. She ran into the next room and found that the hammer was actually Jason's fist slamming against the wall repeatedly. Across the room, Sookie's blue vase lay shattered on the floor in a hundred tiny pieces.

"Fuck...fuck…fuck!" He ranted.

She gasped when she saw the fist size whole in the wall. Sookie was going to have a fit when she saw that. Tara went to grab his wrist to keep him from doing any more damage to his sister's property or himself. The red abrasions on his knuckles brought back flashes of her prom night when Jason had bruised his hand defending her from a would-be rapist.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jason?" she said, exasperated. "Have you completely lost your mind?"

He snatched his hand away and slid down the wall into a squatting position, holding his head in his hands. His shoulders shook. She could hear the misery in his voice. "Yes! I am losing my mind. I keep seeing bullet holes in people's foreheads. My sister's being chased by fuckin' werewolves. I got myself mixed up with some crazy meth dealer's daughter." He raked his hand through his hair and over his face then wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. "I got a punk kid juiced up on V 'bout to break my high school record and Andy thinks I'm only good enough to wash his fuckin' squad cars. I try to do what's right but no matter what I do, I just keep fucking everything up."

Tara's throat tightened. She caught herself reaching out to smooth down his ruffled hair. Her desire to comfort him was as instinctive as a mother wanting to soothe her crying baby. But Jason wasn't an innocent child here. He killed the man that she loved and tried to cover it up. She refused to take on his burden of guilt as her own. She took a step back, letting her hand fall to her side.

Though her body vibrated with tension, she managed to keep her voice even. "Your hand is bleeding. I'll go get the first aid kit." She hurried away from him, needing the time and distance to compose herself.

She went into the guest bathroom and retrieved the kit from the medicine cabinet. When she returned, he was sitting on the couch with his hands on his knees, staring down at the floor as though the answers to life's questions lay beneath his feet. Tara sat down bedside him. Without a word, she took his injured hand and placed it in her lap. A feeling of deja'vu swept over her as she wrapped the bandage around his hand. She kept her eyes focused on what she was doing, trying to ignore the heat radiating from his skin.

"Tara, look at me." He said softly.

She didn't want to. Her resolve was too fragile and she was determined to hate him.

"P-please."

It was the slight hitch in his voice that finally turned her head to meet eyes that were red and despondent.

"I don't blame you for hating me," he said. "If I were you, I'd hate me too. I just…can't stand the thought of you leavin'." His bandaged hand touched her cheek. She didn't pull away. "You and Sook are all I got. I-I need you, Tara. Ever since Sookie got involved with Bill and the supernatural world, she ain't got time for much else. If you're not here, who's gone save me from myself?"

She inhaled sharply through her nose, biting her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "You have to start saving yourself, Jason. We both do."

He palmed the back of her neck, pulling her closer. She watched a tear zigzag down his cheek. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry. Please. Don't go," he pleaded.

She could no longer ignore the tightness in her throat or the burning sensation building behind her eyes. A sob hiccupped from her lips. The tears started flowing and there was nothing she could do to stop them. When he tilted his chin up to kiss her, she didn't even try to resist. Her soul was weary and weak. Fighting took too much effort. He buried his face against her shoulder. The rough stubble on his chin tinkled her neck as he murmured her name over and over. His strong arms tightened around her shoulders as though he was afraid she'd pull away. When he lifted his head to meet her gaze, his eyes were wet and glistening. He recaptured her lips, with the urgency of a desperate man being stripped of something precious.

Jason leaned her back against the old floral couch inherited from Gran. Tara thought it ironic that this old piece of furniture where their friendship truly began would be the spot where they would finally come full circle. Her robe fell partially open, revealing a bare leg and just a hint of pubic hair. He slid his hand over her thigh and cupped her sex, then pulled back suddenly. His eyes bore into her. "Are you sure about this, Tara?"

He was giving her the chance to turn back before jumping blindly off this cliff. Her conscious told her she should take the out he was offering. But what was the use in doing that when she spent her whole life loving him. Despite her best efforts, her feelings for Jason had not diminished over the years; they only intensified. She wanted this to happen and had dreamed of the day when he would touch and look at her the way he was now. Everything they'd been through together, everything they'd come to know about each other had led to this very moment. She thought she should feel guilty about that, at least for Egg's sake, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't rouse the emotion.

Tara parted her legs wider, giving him full view of her naked mound. His tongue peeked out and slid across his bottom lip. "I want you to touch me, Jason," she said in a breathless whisper.

He hesitated, watching her intently for what she assumed to be any signs of doubt. Tara knew it was too late to turn back now and she didn't want to anyway. His fingers feathered over her leg, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He caressed her inner thigh and delved through a small forest of tight curls to press against her wet labia. Her stomach muscles contracted as he spread her fleshy folds to find the slippery pearl hidden beneath. A jolt of tantalizing heat filled her core. Tara cried out, lifting her hips towards him. His thumb circled the tiny orb to erectness, drawing mewling sounds from the back of her throat.

"I like that noise you make," he said staring down at her with affection in his eyes. "I always wondered what you'd sound like when you come."

That surprised her. "Y-You did," she said, unable to keep her voice from shaking. She felt one long finger slide inside her quivering pussy and then another. In. Out. In. Out. "Oh, God!" she gasped. "S-s-since when?"

He smiled at her. "You remember that time I tricked you into jumping in the pond to save me?" His fingers continued to explore her hot channel, fucking her in a lazy rhythm that made her grind the back of her teeth because the friction felt so exquisite.

"T-that long?"

He nodded. "I had to jerk off for over an hour that day to get rid of my hard-on." He bent to kiss her neck. "Not to mention I couldn't look Sookie in the eye for close to a week."

She laughed, causing her muscles to clamp down harder around his fingers. "Ahhh, J-J-Jason. Fuck that feels good."

His expression grew more intense. He dipped his head, drawing her bottom lip between his teeth, biting and sucking it gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers play in the soft strands hanging over his collar. His kisses grew bolder, rougher, demanding an equal response from her. She obliged him, opening her mouth so he could plunge his tongue inside and taste her fully.

She felt his hand withdraw and whimpered in protest. He quickly unknotted her belt and spread the robe to expose her breasts, her stomach, her legs and cunt to him. She held her breath as his eyes lingered on her erect nipples, which were the color of juicy blackberries, then traveled lower to take in the rest of her.

His lustful gaze rose to lock with hers. "Wow," he said in awe. "You're fuckin' beautiful, Tara."

Her heart stuttered. As crazy as it may seem, she actually blushed. Franklin had told her she was beautiful countless times, but she hadn't exactly wanted to take the word of psychopathic vampire. The way Jason said it made her think she could win a crown at a Miss America pageant. She wondered how he had the power to make her feel this way; shy, vulnerable, sexy, and turned on all at the same time. No man had ever done that for her.

She looked away from the intensity of his gaze. A funny feeling rippled in her stomach. "You don't really mean that. I've seen you with girls way prettier than me."

He bent over her, grabbing her chin so she was forced to look at him. "You've always been beautiful to me. I may have been with a lot of pretty girls, but none them were you. It's always been you, Tara."

His words made her heart race. She was bursting with so much emotion that she felt like weeping. "If you felt that way, why didn't you ever tell me?"

He looked abashed for a moment. "I was afraid if I told you how I really felt all these years, I'd end up screwing everything up between us."

He kissed her hungrily on the lips, under her jaw, her neck, and the tops of each of her breasts.

Always the cynic, she had to ask, "Then why now? What's changed?"

He looked up at her. "Because you say you wanna leave Bon Temps." His warm breath whispered across her nipple. Her body shivered. "And I can't let you go." He put his mouth over the dark peak, flicking it with his tongue and nibbling the underside of her plump flesh. "You may not know it, but you belong here, Tara…with me."

A tremor went through her body. She arched her back. As he suckled, his hand groped her other breast, twisting the taunt nipple between his thumb and forefinger, inciting just the right amount of pain and pleasure. After several minutes, he switched to the other breast, giving it the same ardent attention.

His wet tongue traveled down her torso, stopping to dip inside her belly button, making her cunt clench and contract. She moaned out his name in one fluid breath as he moved lower still. The sight of Jason placing his mouth between her legs, where it would give her the most pleasure, was almost enough to make her come right then and there.

His tongue swiped over her slit and her body jerked from the shock of pleasure that surged from her cunt to the tips of her toes. He held her open with his fingers while she ground herself against his mouth. His circled her clit before fully capturing it between his lips. He sucked her pussy until it was weeping between her thighs. Her head thrashed from side to side as he inserted two fingers, making her yelp and nearly rise off the couch. She squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to come so badly that the tension in her inner muscles was almost painful.

"P-please, Jason." She begged, looking down at him as he continued to make a meal of her body. He picked up the pace, curving his fingers to stimulate her G spot. She screamed, convulsing with rapid fire jolts of pleasure. Her orgasm swept over her so swiftly and completely that she lost her breath and couldn't speak for several minutes afterwards.

Jason moved up her body and kissed her fully on the mouth. She could taste her essence on his tongue. "Damn, you taste better than Gran's pecan pie." He said, looking into her eyes. She licked her lips, now eager to sample his flavor. Tara undid the buttons on his denim shirt and slid it down his shoulders. He stood up while she quickly unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans. From her sitting position on the couch, she let her eyes roam over him, loving every inch of his lean, muscled body. His chest and abs were a work of art, worthy of any sculptor's admiration.

With eager hands, he helped her slide his jeans down his hips, along with his briefs. Then he kicked off his shoes and used his feet to take them off the rest of the way. Tara leaned forward to kiss and lick the tangy, pale flesh in front of her. His stomach muscles jumped beneath her tongue. He let out a long hiss, gritting his teeth. His beautifully rigid cock throbbed just beneath her chin, waiting eagerly for her attention.

She wrapped her hand around the base of it, which was thick enough that her fingertips barely touched. Slowly she took his flushed tipped bulbous head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the sensitive ridges then up and down the side of his sleek shaft. He cursed loudly and bucked his hips forward, twining his fingers in her hair. She held him steady, so she could take her time getting acquainted with his girth and texture. She loved the tangy spice of his skin and how his scent, an intoxicating mixture of woodsy cologne and a raw masculine musk, teased her senses.

"Oh God, Tara, you're mouth…feels so…fuckin'…amazing," he panted.

Her pussy jumped at his words, causing her to moan around his shaft. She relaxed her jaw, taking in more of his length until the tip reached the back of her throat. His chest rose and fell in ragged breaths as she began to suck him even harder.

"Fuck..oh, fuck!" he said, squeezing his eyes shut. His hips seesawed back and forth as she used her hand, lips and tongue simultaneously to bring him closer to the brink of ecstasy. A sexy growl escaped his lips, making her want to reach between her legs and touch herself. However, she craved more than just a hand rubbing her clit right now. She wanted to feel him inside her, filling her to the rim. He was growing bigger, making it more difficult for her to take him down her throat. She tasted pre-cum on the tip of her tongue. Her hands traveled up his taunt stomach and caressed his chest, letting her fingers skate over his erect nipples. She felt his muscles contracted under her touch. She knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. She withdrew her lips with audible pop.

Jason groaned, staggering back a step. Tara rose to her feet, putting her arms around his shoulders and searched his flushed face. His eyes were heavily lidded. "You got a condom?"

Still panting and unable to form words, Jason nodded.

"Go get it. I want you to come to my bedroom."

He quickly went to pick up his jeans off the floor and retrieved a square piece of foil from his pocket. He showed it to Tara, grinning like he just uncovered the key to the city.

"C'mon," she said, smiling back at him. He followed her into her room.

The lights were off. Tara didn't bother to reach for the switch. The only illumination came from the moonlight streaming through her blinds. They slowly turned towards each other. The urgency they felt moments ago had diminished, but the intensity was still just as strong. Jason pulled her to him and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I love you," he said, breathing into her mouth.

She pulled back to stare at him. For a moment, he looked a little scared.

Her hands went up to cup his face. "I love you too, Jason. I have for a long time," she confessed.

An expression of relief appeared on his face. She put her hand on his chest and walked him backwards towards her bed. Jason sat down, pulling her on top of him. They kissed and touched for awhile until their breathing grew heavy again and the need to consummate what they started became too overpowering for either of them to ignore.

Jason handed her the condom and lay back on her bed. "Put it on me." It sounded like a plea and a demand. She rolled the ribbed latex down over his length then straddled him. For a moment, she hovered over the tip of his penis. Their eyes locked. His hands gripped her hips. She sunk down as he tilted his pelvis up. Tara felt a flash of heat ripple through her and they both cried out at the same time. Their bodies moved together in a slow, sexy grind, the pleasure building with each thrust. She was amazed how perfectly they fit together, like two halves of a Ying-Yang sign.

"Sweet, Jesus…sweet, Jesus," he said, pistoning in and out her slick cunt. His face slackened with the look of a man on the brink of euphoria. She ground her clit against his pelvis and moaned. Tara could feel it building inside her, the beginnings of an orgasm so intense and unrelenting that her thighs trembled and shivers crawled up and down her spine. She felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head and squeezed them shut.

"No," she heard him say. "Open your eyes, Tara, I want you to look at me when you come."

She opened her eyes, bent forward to angle her clit tighter against him. Her fingers dug into his chest. His hand moved from her hips to squeeze the lush globes of her ass. She licked his lips and he captured her tongue, sucking on it before letting go.

"Ohhh, Jason," she said, keening loudly. "Here it comes..here…it…comes." She felt his finger slide between her cheeks and massage her puckered hole. She jerked her hips as the first contraction rippled through her. Jason's eyes never left her face. His intense gaze pierced right through to her soul. She shook as a tidal wave of tingles pushed her over the edge into sheer bliss, taking her to heights she rarely experienced. Jason eyes grew wide and luminous under the moonlight. His mouth fell open. He pumped into her at a frantic pace. He arched his back off the bed and shouted, squeezing her ass so hard that she whimpered in pain. He fell back against the pillow, spent. Tara collapsed on top of him. Sweat clung to their tired bodies. He hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

"You alright?" he asked, breathing hard.

"Yeah," she said, looking up at him. "My ass is gone have your hand prints on it for a week."

Jason chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that."

He got up from the bed and left the room. Tara heard the toilet flush in the guest bathroom then water running from the faucet before it turned off. A few minutes later, he returned and got back in the bed beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she curled up against his side. Tara kissed his sweaty chest and threw her arm over his stomach. She was feeling totally relaxed and at peace for the first time in a long while.

They lay together in silence.

Jason sighed. "I need to go finish looking for Sookie."

"Okay," she said simply, staring at their entwined legs.

"Are you gone be here when I get back?"

Her body tensed. _There goes my peace_, she thought.

Tara sat up, holding the sheet against her bare breasts.

"Tara?"

"Probably not," she said softly, without looking at him.

He sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. She could tell by his posture that he was upset. Tara scooted over to place her hand on his shoulder. His muscles tensed beneath her fingers.

"Jason, I've been in love with you since I was eight years old. Nothin's gone change that. I just…just need some time to get away and sort things out."

He turned, piercing her with a look. "Why can't you do that here?"

She leaned forward and kissed his unyielding lips until they softened and responded. His hand wrapped around her waist and the other caressed her cheek, deepening the kiss. Warmth flowed through her belly like sweet wine. All too soon, she had to break the kiss and pull away. Their foreheads touched. "I'll be back. I promise. Maybe the next time you see me I'll be different, a real bad ass who won't need rescuing. Shit, maybe I'll be saving you in the nick of time."

His lips curved up at the ends, but his eyes were sad. "We'll see. I just hope you find what you lookin' for out there." He traced her palm as if he needed something to do with his hands. "Just remember you can still count on me if you need me, no matter what."

He kissed her on the forehead then stood up to leave. He smiled at her one last time before walking out the door. Ten minutes later, Tara heard the front door open and shut.

Several hours later, Tara headed down the expressway with her suitcases packed in the trunk of her late model Mercedes. She turned off on exit 30 and found herself stopped at a deserted crossroad. She looked in each direction trying to decide which road she should take. After a few seconds, she looked into the rearview mirror and smiled. For once, it didn't matter which direction she took. All roads would lead her back home…eventually.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this TaraJason pairing. Please remember to leave a review if you want to read more Taracentric stories. Let me know what you think her next pair should be and don't be shy- the stranger the better.  
><strong>


End file.
